Um verdadeiro amor
by Aninha3
Summary: Algo está a dar a volta a cabeça do Sasuke, talvez uma certa rapariga de cabelo rosado possa mostra-lhe que mesmo depois de tudo o que passou ele ainda pode ser feliz e viver um verdadeiro amor... CAP 7 ON
1. O encontro

Este é a minha primeira historia sobre Naruto, espero que gostem: D

Casal principal: Sasuke & Sakura

Casais secundários: ainda por definir

Prologo:

Naquele momento Sasuke estava confuso. Podia dizer que estava de volta a casa… Sim, seria correcto dizer isso. Aquela era sua casa, o sítio onde verdadeiramente ele pertencia. O sitio onde nasceu, onde cresceu, onde ela estava… Ela… Ele nunca se esqueceu dela. Da sua voz, do seu cheiro, da sua alegria… Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, por mais que tentasse nega-lo, estava apaixonado. Ele não percebia porque se avia apaixonado por ela, logo ela… aquela miúda irritante que andava sempre atrás dele.

Agora ele tinha cumprido a sua vingança, matara seu irmão, logo depois Uchiha Madara, mas não se sentia aliviado ou feliz. Sentia um vazio, sentia-se incompleto e talvez infeliz. Mas que lhe faltava? Ele estava disposto a descobrir, iria abrir o seu coração. Poria de parte o seu orgulho. A única coisa que queria agora era ser feliz.

1ºcapitulo

O encontro

Estava um dia ensolarado na pacata vila de Konoha. Os pássaros chilreavam, a água perto do lago brilhava, o Lee treinava perto da floresta, o Gai e Kakashi tentavam ver qual deles era o melhor, a Tsunade gritava com a Shizune, o Jiraya fazia as suas ''pesquisas'', o Naruto comia ramen no seu restaurante preferido.

Sasuke percorria as ruas da vila ausente de tudo o que se passava. Ele regressara á 5 dias e as pessoas ainda tinha bem presente o que havia feito. Tinha abandonado a vila para se juntar ao Orochimaru que tinha matado o 3º hokage. Para essas pessoas ele era um traidor e sempre seria um traidor. Sasuke ignorava-as. Naquele momento estava tão perdido em pensamentos que era como se não estivesse ninguém na rua.

Continuava a andar sem destino, vagueando pelas ruas ate chegar ao velho parque infantil onde ele, outrora, brincava em criança. Olhou o parque sem interesse até vê-la sentada no baloiço. Era ela, ele tinha a certeza. O seu cabelo não a deixava passar despercebida. Ela respirou fundo e perguntou-se se deveria ir ter com ela. Sim claro que tinha. Tinha de perceber o que realmente sentia por ela. Aproximou-se devagar, ela ainda não tinha dado conta da sua presença. Admirou-a. Ela estava linda. Os seus cabelos rosas caiam sobre os ombros delicadamente, os seus lindos olhos verdes olhavam para o chão de uma forma pensativa. Os seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos e pareciam que chamavam pelos deles… Oh sim, o que ele daria para poder saborear aqueles lábios. Só agora é que se tinha apercebido de como ela tinha crescido, o seu corpo tinha mudado bastante. Ela tinha uma cintura fina, umas belas pernas e embora não tivesses um peito assim muito grande continuava a ter um corpo perfeito, aos olhos dele.

Sasuke: Sakura!?

Sakura :* virou-se para ele um pouco supreendida* Oh, olá Sasuke. Que estás a aqui a fazer?

Ele não queria admitir mas ele sentia falta do kun. Respirou fundo.

Sasuke: Estava a andar por ai e vim aqui ter. O parque não mudou nada desde que eu era criança.

Sakura : Pois não…

Ele olhou para ela, ela estava triste.

Ela levantou-se calmamente e olhou-o com um olhar triste, deu um sorriso forçado.

Sakura: Tenho que ir, a Tsunade-sama deve estar a minha espera. Adeus.

Ele segurou-lhe no pulso.

Sakura: ohh

Sasuke: Por favor não vás. Fica comigo, por favor.

Puxou-a para ele. Ela olhava-o confusa e vermelha, pela aproximação (também eu ficaria vermelha: D)

Sasuke: A algum tempo que ando doido para perceber uma coisa, mas preciso da tua ajuda para perceber.

Sakura: Da minha ajuda? Sa-Sasuke de que estás tu a falar?

Sasuke: Sakura eu gostava tanto quando tu me chamavas Sasuke-Kun. Porque paraste de o fazer?

Sakura: Pensei que não gostava, que achava irritante…

Sasuke: Eu gosto muito sakura!

Ele pôs a mão na cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto. Ela estava corada. Ele aproximou a sua cara da dela devagar, os seus narizes rosaram um no outro. A boca dele estava a meros centímetros da boca dela. Conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Sakura: sasu..ke-kun

Estavam tão perto, mas algo os interrompe.

??- TEME, SAKURA-CHAN!!!!

Eles separaram-se assustados e olharam o dono daquela voz estridente.

Sakura: NARUTO E PRESISO GRITARES TÃO ALTO? *Gritou dando-lhe um murro na cabeça*

Naruto: Ai sakura-chan, essa doeu* disse esfregando a cabeça*

Sakura: É bem-feita, quem te manda fazer tanto espalhafato.

Sasuke olhava a cena com vontade de matar o Naruto e de agarrar a Sakura. Mas decidiu não fazer nenhuma das duas. Olhou para o Naruto.

Sasuke: Que é que tu queres idiota?

Naruto: A Tsunade-sama pediu para te chamar porque já decidiram o teu castigo por teres abandonado a aldeia.

Sakura engoliu e seco. Tinha tanto medo de qual fosse o castigo. Ela rezava para que fosse um castigo leve. Já tinha ficado longe dele o suficiente.

Sasuke suspirou.

Sasuke: Bem é melhor eu ir.

Naruto: Espera Sasuke, eu vou contigo.

Sakura. Eu também vou. Bem… de qualquer maneira eu… eu tenho… tenho que ir ter com a Tsunade* apressou-se a justificar quando o Sasuke olhou para ela*

E assim foram directos para o prédio da Hokage onde ouviriam a sentença de sasuke.


	2. A senteça

2º Capitulo

A sentença

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura subiam as escadas em direcção ao escritório da Hokage. O ambiente estava tenso. Sasuke tinha os punhos cerrados e já estavam brancos de tanta pressão. Sakura suava e Naruto olhava prós dois sem saber o que dizer. Entraram no escritório em silêncio. A tsunade olhou-os, respirou fundo e pronunciou calmamente:

Tsunade: Sasuke Uchiha, como o Naruto te deve ter dito, já tomamos uma decisão em relação ao teu castigo por teres abandonado a vila e te ter juntado ao Orochimaru e posteriormente a Akatsuki. Depois de ouvirmos os teus motivos e depois de muita discussão decidimos que..

Naruto: Avó Tsunade DIGA LÀ!!! *reclamou o Naruto furioso, odiava esperar*

Tsunade: Eu já tinha dito se tu não me tivesses INTERROMPIDO.

O Naruto encolheu-se.

Tsunade: Adiante. Sasuke Uchiha foste condenado a um mês na prisão de Konoha, e enquanto lá estiveres não tens direito a visitas. Assim que saíres da mesma és obrigado a tornaste de novo num ninja de Konoha e a fazeres missões de graça durante um ano.

Sasuke: Hai…

Naruto: Porque que ele tem que ficar preso durante um mês? Fazer as missões de graça não chega?

Tsunade: Por mim chegaria, mas não é só a mim que cabe esse tipo de decisões. Os conselheiros da vila e que decidiram a prisão.

Naruto: Odeio aqueles conselheiros Ò.Ó

Sakura mantinha-se calada. Olhava para Sasuke discretamente. Estava triste por ele ir preso, mesmo que fosse só durante um mês. Era doloroso saber que ia ficar mais tempo longe dele. Nem o podia visitar enquanto estivesse na prisão! Será que quase 4 anos sem ele não chegaram?

Sasuke não se importava com facto de fazer missões de graça nem de voltar a ser um ninja de Konoha, afinal era mesmo isso que queria, mas ficar preso não fazia parte dos seus planos. Iria ficar longe de Sakura mais um mês e só de pensar nisso já sentia um nó na garganta.

Naruto ficara chateado. Era preciso ter sido tão duro com o Sasuke? Ele voltou e isso já era motivo para não o castigarem. Ficar preso e além do mais sem direito visitas, mesmo durante um mês, era horrível. Realmente odiava aqueles conselheiros.

Sasuke: E quando é que vou ser preso? * Aquela pergunta deu-lhe volta ao estômago*

Tsunade: Daqui a dois dias, as 10 da manha vem aqui ao meu escritório.

Sasuke: Hai …

Tsunade: Podem ir os três embora.

Os três saíram do escritório. A Shizune passou por eles e cumprimentou-os mas nenhum dos três lhe responderam. O Naruto estava furioso, a Sakura estava triste e o Sasuke inexpressivo, mas por dentro estava bem desanimado.

Quando chegaram a porta do edifício o Naruto decidiu que para se distraírem iriam comer um ramen. Sasuke e Sakura tentaram dizer que não mas Naruto praticamente obrigou-os. Durante o jantar, alem de comer 5 pratos de ramen, Naruto mostrou a sua oposição a prisão de Sasuke e até disse que tinha vontade de matar aqueles conselheiros sem coração. Sasuke sentia-se feliz por o Naruto o apoiar tanto mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar pensar na Sakura. Ela não abrira a boca durante todo os jantar e não tinha comido quase nada. Sasuke achou que mal Naruto fosse para casa iria falar com ela. Aquela conversa não iria passar daquela noite.

Naruto: Estou cheio!! Vou para casa. Vemo-nos amanhã Sasuke, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke & Sakura: Até amanha Naruto!

Sasuke abriu a boca para falar mas Sakura interrompeu-o.

Sakura: Adeus Sasuke, até amanha.

Sasuke: Sakura fica. Preciso mesmo muito de falar contigo.

Sakura: Não pode ficar para amanha? Estou muito cansada.

Sasuke: Eu entendo mas já adiei tempo de mais esta conversa.

Sakura: De que se trata então, Sasuke…kun?

Sasuke: Vamos pró parque, estamos mais a vontade. *disse olhando para pessoas que passavam, não queria que os ouvissem*

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e foi atrás dele até ao parque deserto. Sasuke parou mesmo no meio do parque, junto a uma árvore a qual todos chamavam a árvore do amor. Virou-se de frente para ela, olhou-a bem nos olhos. Sakura ficou corada com o olhar fixo que ele mantinha sobre ela.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun sobre que é que querias conversar comigo?

***

Olá

Aqui está o segundo capítulo.

Ta pequeno, mas espero que gostem:D

**UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL**: Obriga pelo review. Espero que gostes deste capitulo =D BJS

**Perola Negra**: Ainda bem que gostaste. ^^ Aqui está o 2º capítulo, espero que gostes. Já estou com ideias para o 3º. Obrigada pela review=D BJS


	3. Eu acho que te amo

3º capitulo

Eu acho que te amo

Sakura: Então Sasuke-kun? Que querias tanto falar comigo?

Sasuke: Sakura, eu acho que… bem… o que é que tu sentes por mim?

Sakura:Eu… Eu…

Sakura estava muito corada, não esperava que ele fizesse aquela pergunta, gaguejava tanto que até parecia a Hinata quando via o Naruto. Baixou o rosto que estava vermelho de vergonha.

Sasuke aproximou-se muito lentamente dela. Levantou-lhe o queixo fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

Sasuke: Não precisas de responder agora, responde só quando tiveres a certeza. Sei que te fiz muito mal.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, eu já esqueci o passado.

Sasuke: Mas eu não! * Respondeu friamente* Primeiro que tudo quero-te pedir desculpa por tudo o que te fiz.

Sakura desviou o olhar, ele parecia-lhe tão sincero, mas tinha medo de sair dali magoada.

Sasuke: Olha para mim, por favor.

Ela olhou-o.

Sakura: Eu desculpo-te, * Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso * mas, ahm… Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hum?

Sakura: O que é que tu querias perceber hoje a tarde?

Sasuke: O que realmente sinto por ti. *respondeu serio*

Sakura: Então, tu sentes algo por mim?

Sasuke: É isso que quero descobrir!

Aproximou-se do rosto dela devagar. A mão que estava no queixo desceu e foi para a cintura puxando-a para mais perto. Calmamente põe a outra mão também na cintura dela e foi aproximando a sua boca da mesma tal como naquela tarde. Estavam muito perto e Sasuke sabia que daquela vez ninguém os incomodaria. Sakura estava tão vermelha que parecia um tomate, aquilo só podia ser um sonho. Um tão bom e tão real do qual ela não queria acordar.

Finalmente os lábios de ambos se encontraram num beijo doce e calmo. Não havia pressa, só amor, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro desde a muito. Ela abriu os lábios deixando-o aprofundar o beijo. As mãos dela passavam pelo cabelo dele, apertando-o levemente, por vezes escorregavam para o rosto acariciando-o. Ficaram muito tempo se beijando, conhecendo a boca um do outro, sentindo o sabor um do outro. Quando se separaram para respirar estavam ofegantes.

Sakura: Eu amo-te Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke encostou a sua testa na dela, queria dizer que tambem a amava mas as palavras não saiam. Será que mesmo depois daquele beijo ainda tinha duvidas?

Sasuke: Eu acho que te amo!

Aquele "acho que" estava mal naquela frase. Por que é que ele não conseguia dizer convictamente que a amava, porque é que ele não podia ter certeza?

Sasuke: Tenho que ir, já é tarde.

Sakura: Tens razão…

Sasuke: Até amanha Sakura.

Sakura: Adeus* acenou-lhe tristemente.

_*_*_*_

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou cedo e foi para o hospital. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo. Será que ele se tinha sentido tal como ela? Aquele" eu acho que te amo" deixou-a desconfortável.

Ao fim da tarde, quando saia do hospital, o Naruto foi ter com ela, mas infelizmente ele estava acompanhado. Sasuke estava sério, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Naruto: Sakura-chan vamos comer um ramen?

Sakura: Oh Naruto, nos comemos ramen ontem, tu não sabes comer outra coisa?

Naruto: Obvio que não!! * Gota no Sasuke e na Sakura*

Sakura: Sendo assim não vou.

Naruto: Anda lá! Imagina que é como se fosse uma despedida ao teme.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sakura: Esta bem, esta bem!

No restaurante, enquanto o Naruto se empanturrava em comida, Sasuke puxou conversa com a Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura, tu ficaste chateada por causa de ontem?

Sakura: eu? Chateada? Não mas…

Sasuke: Eu estou confuso, mas de forma alguma te quis magoar.

Sakura: Então, se não me queres magoar tenta qualquer coisa quando tiveres certezas.

Sasuke: Assim o farei. Mas vou ter saudades tua, quando tiver na prisão.

Sakura: Eu também…

Ficaram a olhar-se durante muito tempo. Sasuke sabia que só a veria dali a um mês, portanto ia aproveitar aquele tempo para pensar no que realmente sentia por ela.

****

Espero que gostem deste capitulo.

Sinceramente n gostei muito, só do beijo :P

Deixem reviews :D

**Perola Negra: **Obrigado pelo review, ainda bem que gostaste do outro capitulo :D Espero que gostes deste tamb BJS


	4. Saudade

Já fazia 3 semanas que Sasuke estava preso. Tinham sido as 3 semanas mais longas da vida do Sasuke. Estava sozinho naquela cela húmida e triste. Porem, aquelas semanas deram-lhe tempo para pensar… Ele só pensava nela, nos seus olhos, do seu cabelo, do sua boca, no seu sorriso… Ele percebeu que realmente a amava, queria que ele estivesse sempre a seu lado.

*_*_*

???: Testuda!!

Sakura: Olá Ino.

Ino: Sakura logo vamos sair não é?

Sakura: Não me apetece.

Ino: Porque? Estas assim desde que o Sasuke foi preso, já lá vão 3 semanas.

Sakura: Não é nada disso. Hoje é que não me apetece nada. Porque não pedes à Hinata?

Ino: Agora que a Hinata se declarou ao Naruto, eles não se largam. Parece que o Naruto deixou de ser lorpa e percebeu que também gostava dela: D

Sakura: É…

Ino: Tu realmente não estas nada bem porque se não ficarias muito feliz por eles, e termos uma conversa em que não me chames porca é estranho.* Disse, tentado arrancar um sorriso da amiga*

Sakura- Desculpa Ino mas hoje eu não sou lá muito boa companhia.

Ino olhou-a com um ar preocupado, sabia que ela não estava bem, mas custava-lhe vê-la tão em baixo.

Sakura afastou-se devagar, como se não tivesse força nem para andar.

*_*_*

Estava uma bela noite. A lua brilhava no céu. Sasuke olhava as estrelas com um olhar triste. Queria ver aquela bela visão com ela, só com ela. Como poderá ser tão estúpido ao ponto de lhe dizer que achava que a amava? Mais valia ter ficado calado. Pensou no que ela devia ter sentido. Será que pensou que ele estava a brincar com ela? Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

*_*_*

Ela caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha debaixo daquele céu estrelado. Estava um noite amena, nem estava calor nem frio, estava uma noite óptima.

Lee: Sakura -san estas linda, hoje. Queres sair comigo?

Sakura: Não Lee, hoje não.

Lee: Vá lá Sakura-san quero te dar todo o meu amor.

Sakura: Desculpa Lee mas não quero.

Lee: Como não aceitaste o meu convite vou dar 20 volta a correr a Konoha…

Sakura supirou e continuou a andar. Chegou a casa, tomou banho, vestiu o seu pijama e dirigiu-se ao quarto, onde se deitou na cama. Olhou para a janela, para o céu repleto de estrela. Pensou no Sasuke, no beijo… Nunca pensou que ele beija-se tão bem. Mais um suspiro.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

*_*_*

Sasuke : Sakura…

*_*_*

Sakura: Oh Sasuke, eu amo-te. Quero-te aqui ao meu lado. Quero estar contigo para sempre. Quero ser feliz contigo. Não quero que isto seja só uma ilusão.

*_*_*

Sasuke: Não importa o que eu tenha que passar, com quem tenha eu de lutar, mas tu vais ser minha. Sakura, eu amo-te e algum dia poderei dizer-te isso. Espera por mim por favor…

*_*_*

Sakura tapou-se com o lençol, fechou os olhos. Queria dormir e sonhar, relaxou os músculos, respirou fundo. Adormeceu. Aquela seria uma noite em que iria dormir bem, era uma noite em que ela sonharia com o seu amado.

*_*_*

Sasuke desviou o olhar do céu e levantou-se.

Foi em direcção a cama e deitou-se de barriga para cima, pôs os braços atrás da cabeça. Olhou tecto pensativo, pouco depois fechou os olhos. Virou-se de lado e adormeceu. Sonhou. Havia muito tempo que não sonhava. Foi o melhor sonho que alguma vez se lembrava de ter, pois foi um sonho em que sonhou com a sua Sakura.

****

Ola a todos.

Desculpem a demora mas é que ando com falta de inspiração e com mt preguiça :P

Eu sei que o capitulo esta um bocadinho lamechas, mas eu queria mostrar o eles sentiam verdadeiramente um pelo outro.

Mesmo assim espero que gostem e deixem reviews D

**Perola negra** - Fiquei feliz por teres gostado do outro capitulo e espero que gostem deste também XD


	5. Planos Futuros

5ºcapitulo

…Planos futuros…

Sakura não dormira durante toda a noite. Hoje seria o dia em que o seu Sasuke-kun sairia da prisão e ela estava feliz mas ao mesmo tempo angustiada por saber que o teria que enfrentar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Passou a noite em claro pensando nisso. Olhou-se ao espelho que mostrava um reflexo de uma rapariga cansada e despenteada. Pegou na escova e penteou-se calmamente. Lavou a cara com água bem fria para ficar bem desperta e vestiu a roupa que costumava usar no hospital. Saiu de casa e dirigiu-se para o trabalho tristemente mas ao mesmos tempo aliviada por não ser obrigada a ir a libertação do seu Sasuke.

***

(agora vai ser narrado pelo Sasuke)

Senti-me uma pessoa nova quando finalmente sai daquela prisão. Era bom poder sentir que estava de novo em liberdade. O Naruto foi lá ter comigo para sairmos junto e irmos, como ele disse, ''comemorar o primeiro dia da tua nova vida''. Fomos a barraquinha do ramen e depois fomos para o meu apartamento.

- Sasuke que vais fazer agora?

- Ainda estou a planear as coisas, mas vou viver para o distrito Uchiha assim que o tornar habitável e depois vou tentar reerguer a policia de Konoha novamente.

- Desejo-te sorte. Sabes que se precisares de ajuda só tens que pedir.

- Obrigada Naruto.

Mesmo depois de tudo aquilo que lhe fiz o Naruto continuava a ser meu amigo. Fico feliz que pelo menos ele me da apoio, mas por mais apoio que o ele me desse ou por mais plano que fizesse para o meu futuro ela ainda me fazia muita falta. Fiquei triste quando vi que ela não veio com o naruto. Onde é que ela estaria?

- Onde está a sakura?

- Ela está a trabalhar.

-E como é que ela está?

- Ela tem andado meia triste. A Ino até pediu para eu a tentar animar mas para mim ela anda a trabalhar de mais. Onde é que já se viu uma miúda de 16 anos a trabalhar quase 12 horas por dia? Sem contar com as horas que ela as vezes fica de plantão…

Realmente ele tinha razão. A Sakura trabalhava de mais. Agora fiquei preocupado com ela.

- Espero que ela fique bem.

- Desde quando é que te preocupas tanto com a Sakura?

(Agora volta a ser narrado por mim)

Sasuke corou e desviou o olhar do naruto. O loiro riu-se baixinho.

Sasuke: Eu só perguntei , porque achei estranho ela não andar atrás de mim feita lapa.

O Uchiha não tinha intensão de dizer aquilo, muito menos de maneira tão fria, mas não se conseguiu controlar.

Naruto: Deixa de ser idiota! A Sakura não anda atrás de ti feita lapa. Tu não fazes ideia do quanto ela está preocupada contigo e mesmo assim trata-la como se ela não tivesse sentimentos!

Aqui foi como um murro do estômago do Uchiha. Naruto fez com que ele se sentisse muito mal com ele próprio. Saber que ela sofria por culpa dele era horrível.

Sasuke: Desculpa Naruto, não devia ter dito aquilo…

Naruto: Pois não, seu Teme.

Sasuke: Mas a verdade é que estou preocupado com ela. Só quero que esteja bem.

Naruto olhou para o amigo desconfiado e surpreendido. Não conseguia acreditar que o Uchiha tivesse dito uma coisa daquelas sobre alguém que estava sempre a dizer que ser irritante, mas a verdade e que ele parecia estar a ser muito sincero.

Naruto: Quem te ouvir falar ainda pensa que estas apaixonado por ela.

Sasuke suspirou. Porem sabia que talvez o Naruto o pudesse ajudar a conquistar a Sakura e a mostra-lhe o quanto ele gostava dela.

Sasuke: Preciso da tua ajuda Naruto. Eu… eu percebi que gosto muito da Sakura só que n sei como lhe mostrar isso.

O rapaz deve estar mesmo apaixonado para engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda ao a ele, pensou o Naruto, mas sabia como tinha custado ao Sasuke pedir tal coisa. O Naruto sorriu. Como seria bom que os dois amigo se entendessem… talvez o Sasuke deixa-se de ser tão frio e a Sakura ficasse mais alegre. Sim, ele iria ajudar.

Naruto: Fica descansado Teme, vou ajudar-te.

Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke: Obrigada dobe.

Naruto: Temos de preparar uma coisa especial a dois. Se calhar é melhor pedir ajuda a Hinata, a Ino e a Tenten, afinal são as melhores amigas da Sakura e são raparigas.

Não agradou muito ao Uchiha pedir ajuda a um bando de raparigas, mas Naruto tinha razão. Elas eram amigas da Sakura e podia ajudar a fazer uma coisa muito especial para a sua rosada.

*_*_*

Deixem reviews please ^^


	6. Encontro romantico

6º Capitulo

Encontro Romântico

Tinha-se passado uma semana e durante esse tempo o Sasuke conseguiu organizar com a ajuda do Naruto, da Hinata, da Ino e da Tenten, algo verdadeiramente especial para a sua rosada. Nessa noite Sakura iria encontrar-se com ele e ter o melhor encontro da vida dela…

Ino: Ela vai adorar! Agora vê se não te esqueces de ser romântico Sasuke!

Sasuke: Vou tentar.

Naruto: Teme depois de todo este trabalho se tu fores frio e a magoares juro que te parto os ossos todos.

Sasuke: E eu depois queimo-te o rabo com uma bola de fogo e arranco-te a cabeça com um chidori XP

Naruto: =S

Hinata: Tenho a certeza que vai correr tudo bem.

Tenten: depois de todos este trabalho tem mesmo que correr.

***

Sakura tinha acabado de chegar do Hospital. A Tsunade tinha dado a tarde e a noite livre, algo que ela achou estranho, mas aceitou. Sakura assim que entrou em casa encontrou um boque de Sakuras em cima da mesa da cozinha. Pegou cuidadosamente nas flores, cheirou-as e pegou no cartão que vinha junto.

'' _Sakura_

_Vem ter comigo a primeira casa a esquerda do Distrito Uchiha, temos que resolver as coisas entre nós._

_Por favor, vem mesmo._

_Ate já_

_Sasuke Uchiha''_

O seu coração apertou quando viu a letra certa e inclinada do seu amor. Que queria ela dizer com '' temos que resolver as coisas entre nós''? Será que iria dizer que não gostava dela e ela teria que esquece-se? Só de pensar nisso arrepiava-se toda…

Sakura foi mudar de roupa e dirigiu-se ao distrito Uchiha. Entrou na primeira casa esquerda como tinha escrito no bilhete e logo se maravilhou com o que viu. Havia velas e flores. Uma mesa com comida, e um ambiente bastante romantico. Senti alguém lhe tapar os olhos com as mãos. Primeiro assustou-se, mas assim que ouviu a voz fria e meiga no seu ouvido relaxou.

???: Espero que tenhas gostado da surpresa .

Sakura: Sasuke-kun assustaste-me!

Sasuke: Desculpa, não minha intenção asustaste!

Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos dela e a mesma virou-se encarrando-o.

Sasuke: É melhor irmos jantar não achas?

Sakura: Sim.

No inicio Sakura estava um pouco envergonhada mas a medida k Sasuke tentava arranjar tema de conversa ela ia-se entusiasmado. Falavam de coisas banais, das missão que faziam quando tinha 12 anos… No fim do jantar Sasuke puxou o assunto para o qual ele tinha organizado aquele jantar.

Sasuke: Sakura, desculpa o outro dia…

Sakura: Não precisas de pedir desculpa.

Sasuke: eu sei, mas eu tinha que dizer isto e agora peço-te que não me interrompas.

Sakura: Desculpa.

Sasuke: Eu tive a pensar e… bem… eu gosto muito de ti e não te quero perder.

'' Mas porque raio não consigo dizer que a amo?" 

Sakura ficou a olhar para ele. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho do qual ela não queria acordar… Aquilo era bom de mais.

Sakura: Isto só pode ser um sonho, por favor que não me acordem!

Sasuke riu baixinho.

Sasuke: Não, isto não é um sonho e posso-te provar.

Ele aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo terno. Ela retribui um pouco surpreendida. Passado algum tempo separam-se por falta de ar, ambos um pouco corados.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke: Shiu* põe-lhe um dedo nos lábio* Não digas nada, deixa-me fazer-te uma pergunta primeiro.

O Uchiha respirou fundo.

Sasuke: Sakura, queres ser minha namorada?

Sakura: Sim, Sim, não há nada que eu queira mais!

Ela atirou-se para os braços dele e ele beijou-a com amor e desejo.


	7. Contando as novidades

7ª Capitulo

Contando as novidades…

Era um dia quente em Konoha. Numa casa no centro da vila, uma jovem acordava. Levantou-se feliz e fez a sua higiene matinal. Tomou o pequeno almoço calmamente. Hoje estava de folga, mas não era por isso que estava tão feliz. Ia-se encontrar com o Sasuke. A dois dias que ele a tinha pedido em namoro, mas no dia anterior, por causa do trabalho não tinha podido estar com ele. Levantou-se calmamente da cadeira e arrumou a cozinha. Saiu de casa rapidamente, estava ansiosa por estar com Sasuke.

***

Sasuke acordou cedo. Fez as coisas que usualmente fazia todas as manhãs calmamente. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, a verdade era que estava bastante ansioso com o seu encontro com Sakura. Saiu rapidamente de casa, não queria fazer a sua flor de cerejeira esperar.

***

Sakura caminhava num passo rápido em direcção ao velho parque de konoha. Tava tão distraída, que nem viu Ino e Hinata a passarem por ela.

Ino: Testuda, então já não se comprimenta as amigas?

Sakura: Oh, desculpa porca, Hinata, não vos vi!

Ino: Pois nós percebemos isso não é Hinata?

Hinata: P-pois, mas Sakura-chan onde ias com tanta pressa?

Sakura: Ia… ia resolver uns assuntos.

Ino: que assuntos?

Sakura: Não é nada de especial, são só… uns assuntos!

Ino: Pois…

Hinata: Pareces estar muito feliz, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Hoje acordei bem-disposta XD

Sakura olhou para o relógio e vi que já estava ficar tarde.

Sakura: Desculpem meninas mas tenho que ir.

Ino e Hinata ficaram a ver Sakura a afastar-se rapidamente e então Ino teve um plano.

Ino: Hinata tive um ideias* Hinata olhou Ino com um pouco de receio do plano da mesma* Vamos seguir a Sakura e ver que assuntos vai ela resolver.

Hinata: M-mas isso seria e-espiar Ino-chan, não podemos faze-lo!

Ino: Vá lá Hinata não sejas tão certinha. Tenho a certeza que também estas em pulga por saber!

***

Sasuke caminhava de cabeça erguida e com as mãos no bolsos. As pessoas ainda comentavam muito quando ele passava. Conseguia ouvir palavras como "traidor", " falso", " Ele não ter vergonha", " Devia ter estado mais tempo na cadeia"… Já não ouvia tanto como no principio, mas ainda era muita gente. Ignorava-as simplesmente.

???: TEME!!!

Sasuke reconheceu aquela voz e virou-se com uma cara de pouco amigos.

Sasuke: É preciso gritar Baka!?

Naruto: Sabes que sim :D

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Um dia em que o Naruto não gritasse, seria o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Reparou que o loiro vinha acompanhado por Sai. Sasuke tinha que admitir que não ia muito com a cara dele, mas esforçava-se para não perder a cabeça quando via aquele "sorrisinho falso".

Sai: Olá Sasuke-Kun

Mais um " sorrisinho falso", Sasuke respirou fundo e tentou-se acalmar.

Naruto: Que andas tu a fazer por aqui?

Sasuke: Nada que te interesse, estou com pressa. Adeus

Virou costas e continuou o seu caminho.

Naruto ficou xatiado com a reacção do amigo. Queria saber para onde é que ele ia e então teve uma ideia.

Naruto: Sai, vamos segui-lo! Eu quero saber para onde ele vai.

Sai: Não acho muito boa ideia. Li num livro que seguir os amigos e errado porque assim eles pensam que não confiamos neles e uma relação de amizade sem confiança…

Naruto: Esquece o que leste e vem comigo.

***

Sakura chegou ao parque quase sem fôlego. Tinha vindo a correr pois perdera muito tempo a conversar com Ino e Hinata. Sasuke já lá estava, encostado a uma arvore, a espera dela. Assim que sentiu o seu Chacra foi ter com ela.

Sakura: Desculpa a demora Sasuke-kun, mas encontrei a Ino e a Hinata…

Sasuke: não precisas de te desculpar. Não esperei muito.

Sakura: =D

Escondidos entres as arvores 4 pessoas os espiavam. De um lado Hinata e Ino e do outro Naruto e Sai. Estavam atentos aos movimente deles, mas estavam com dificuldades em ouvir o que diziam.

Sasuke: Sakura não estas com a sensação que estas a ser observada?

Sakura: Sim Sasuke-kun, mas deve ser só impressão.

Sasuke: Pois eu não acho.* disse olhando discretamente para a arvore onde estavam Sai e Naruto* Mas vamos tirar a prova.

Sakura: Prova? Que prova?

Sasuke: Beija-me.

Sakura corou.

Sakura: Mas Sasuke-kun assim de repente?

Sasuke aproximou-se e ele próprio a beijou. Ouviu-se um grito e alguém caiu da arvore, logo depois alguém saiu da arvore oposto em direcção a pessoa que tinha caído da arvore.

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun, estas bem?

Sasuke tinha vontade de matar o Naruto. Então agora andava a espia-lo? Sakura apenas se ria.

Ino e Sai também apareceram e foram ver se o Naruto estava bem. O mesmo levantou-se esfregando a cabeça.

Naruto: Porque tu não me disses-te que o jantar tinha corrido tão bem?

Sasuke: Porque é que me estas a espiar?

Ino: Vamos esquecer isto antes que alguém se magoe. Mas vocês namoram?

Sasuke: Sim

Sakura: ///

Ino: Ai que bom! Vamos ter que festejar!! XD

Hinata: Parabens!

Sai: …

Naruto: Mas porque que vocês não me contaram :'(

Todos: Cala-te com isso

Naruto ='X


End file.
